User talk:Bluestar1776/Archive 1
You on? Hi Blue, are you on? MaplefernHi everyone! 00:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Medicine cat gathering. Ready? MaplefernHi everyone! 23:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) What were the words to give a medicine cat apprentice her full name? MaplefernHi everyone! 00:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ? ? is there a spot for MCA? i wanted to be one don't care which clan i just want to be one. Poppypaw-a silver tabby she-cat Echopaw 00:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) BloodClan? Can Moss become medicine cat of BloodClan? MaplefernHi everyone! 01:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Can i have a loner named Tiger become leader of bloodclan? Echopaw 01:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Tunnels Don't we need the tunnels, since we have the Ancients? MaplefernHi everyone! 11:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Tiger A big tabbie gray tom very nice a little meaN WHEN BACKTALKED TO Echopaw 14:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I join Character Art Project? --MaplefernHi everyone! 00:59, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: BloodClan Shade nuzzles her cheek tenderly. "I say it's a great idea. Experience and education for the kits, and a place to stay for us. I say yes. I love you." 01:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Shade nodded. "I'll meet you there. Also, I would like to join Character Art. it sounds like fun!" HawkeyRandomTime! 01:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan LOL. Can I have Cocoafoot as a medicine cat? MaplefernHi everyone! 01:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh yeah! Those are awsome :D May I join CAP? (I also want to join the ancients, but I'm still thinking of what character I want to have) And about blanks, do we have different blanks for different ranks? --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) CAP Can I join? I accidentally reserved my charries. :( Oops. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 21:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) D: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry- ok so im sorry to im just ...donnu wat to say?... Echopaw 03:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah agreed!XD Echowave Yes yes please add me!!! Echopaw 03:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) *cracks knuckles* Let's roleplay. :D Also, did you mind if I moved the PCA page? HawkeyRandomTime! 15:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) To Cats of the Clans Wiki: Project Character Art Also, congrats the wiki is doing GREAT! I just joined to organize articles, fix stuff, and help y'all against vandals, but it's really fun here! :D HawkeyRandomTime! 15:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfire is interested too. She says to meet her in the Forest of Light. Also, can you help me make the ShadowClan camp pages, and create character articles? I say character articles are a great way of organazation of what your character has done, keeps track of family, and is commonly updated due to the fact that he/she is active. :) IRC Hey blue IRC? ;) Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah :) it's #Wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans. and sure :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ah use this IRC it's better ^^ http://webchat.freenode.net/ and then it should be easy to join it :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll try to be there, so the gathering will start at 1:00? (2:00 or something for y'all) HawkeyRandomTime! Sorry had to go, but I think I know what could work ^^ Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 18:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Member of Project Hi Blue! We haven't talked in forever! Can I be a member of your new project art? ♥Ice♥♥storm♥ 18:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Can i have a kitty pet named nellie with a long shiney dark brown tabbie coat, beautiful cat Echopaw 00:58, February 1, 2010 (UTC) *smiles* PERFECT IDEA! I LOVE IT! They should have two kits, Sunkit: a beautiful orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and Stormkit: A dark gray tom with green eyes and a white patch on his chest shaped like a cloud. HawkeyRandomTime! 00:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) The Ancients Ok I've got a cat to be the Leader :) but before I say, does the name need moon in it? (I don't know a lot about the Ancients ^^) Thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :nvm, I've got two names one with moon :) *Name: Shadow pelt/Shadow moon, *Pelt: dark brown almost black tabby tom, *Eye: amber. :bet you can't guess who it is :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::pelt pls :) thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure I guess. But I won't ever be on at this time again, I'm staying home from school cuz I'm sick. Alright? HawkeyRandomTime! 20:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :ok I could have timed that better ^^ I'm going away from the 7th to the 22ed so when I'm gone pick one of your cats to be Leader for when I'm away :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Africa :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ahah lol :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :hehe I think it will be to big ;) Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) heh if you pay for it ^^ and I saw that :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, everything's fine :) Sorry, I've been a bit busy. How's everything with you?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! its Echo! BTW can i have a riverclan she-cat named Cloverheart? She is a Brownish tanish tabby with green eyes? and she's a seiner warrior? Echopaw 21:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I'll add you Echopaw. But hey Bluestar, that's AWSOME! I've been missing you on the wiki!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Awww, that's to bad! What kind of chexmix is it? My favorite is the original, and the chocolate kind :D--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Mmmm :3 Sounds delish!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Acually, only two are left. Jingo and Hussar's kittypet images. But that's it :P But I know that new kittypets will be introduced in OotS--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, and I'll reserve Hussar for you if she is taken. But, the PCA has had some very good changes. We now have guidelines. Not requirements, but guidelines. Now, one user can only have one image up at a time, new or not. You have a two month time limit to get a charart approved, and you can only reserve two characters now. But it's really helped!! The image number isn't constantly over the limit anymore XD--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Hi Blue! :D Haven't seen you in oh StarClan knows! How are you? Anyways our blanks are they used for leaders and all ranks? Or just warriors? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] There will only be five heros.... 01:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Good thank you. I was making Wetstar but now it is Graymist! LOL Happymealpaw. Btw can I make a project called Project Characters? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] There will only be five heros.... 02:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC? hey Blue want to try the IRC? :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) go here http://webchat.freenode.net/ :) and then join Wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans (I'm guessing that;'s what you meen by tell me what to do ^^) Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Can I archive the Character art talk page? At least, any incorrect use of the blanks? MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 12:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) On the blanks: We cannot use any of Warriors Wiki's blanks. We need to make our own. And yes, I agree to you changing my blanks to warriors. I completely agree. Every cat in one blank would be boring. :) 00:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thunderclan Can I join thunderclan? Heres my cat: Firepelt- Handsome,Battle scarred muscular ginger tom,emerald eyes. Thank you, [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 19:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yup! I can. As far as I'm concerned, my parents and I will not eat dinner until 7. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 23:38, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ? Scince im an admin can i just add a new charrie willy-nilly(automatically without asking) cause i wanted to make a new Thunderclan charrie Moonsky: a gray/silver cat with white paws,chest and underbelly.thunderclan Lovepaw My Talk! 00:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I thought being a clan leader means your an admin? Lovepaw My Talk! 00:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry! i never knew! Lovepaw My Talk! 01:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) So i made one but how would i put this pic on it? Lovepaw My Talk! 02:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) TNX!! Lovepaw My Talk! 02:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I thought that was what you had to do but i didn't see. Lovepaw My Talk! 02:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay. So, TC or WC? And they will be loners for a while, don't worry. ;) ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 02:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) But what about Mintpaw? Lovepaw My Talk! 03:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Useboxes May I join Userbox Project? MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 13:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) brambleheart what about Mintpaw(bramblehearts apprentice) Lovepaw My Talk! 14:02, February 12, 2010 (UTC)\Iv over heard that brambleheart is going to WC...Lovepaw My Talk! 14:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Can you please get on IRC? Im ready to RP [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 14:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have 1 kit to add to Thunderclans ranks: Lightningkit- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and sandy paws, chest, and underbelly Thank you Wanna get on the IRC? I'm there. LovefireValentines Day '10 17:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Stormpaw (M) I think Stormpaw (M) shouldearn her warrior name. What do you think? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Should Echowave kits also become warriors(itd been weeks) Lovepaw My Talk! 21:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Aquapaw too? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: *tail droops* I've been so busy lately I've hardly had time for my own Clan! *sighs and lowers head* I'll appoint a new deputy right away, and a new mentor for Troutpaw--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Mintblaze, Frostpelt and Lightshimmer. Lovepaw My Talk! 00:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lionclaw meet me at the island tomarrow at 10:00 AM EST ~Moonsky IRC Can you get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 15:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Im on island irc Lovepaw My Talk! 16:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Already on it! ;D [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 17:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hi Blue, do you know how to link to a category? I'm just asking, considering that you didn't know how to with Echopaw's Userboxes. I know how, and I could teach you. :) [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 17:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan Can you add me? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 17:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) May I join Project Userboxes? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 20:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lionclaw Do you want to have kits? ~Moonsky Mates Hi! Do you have a RiverClan tom that could be mates with Icestorm? I want them to have an outside Clan releationship. If that's okay with you. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 21:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure! They meet at the Forest of Light, and after that Ravenstar notices that Icestorm is getting plump. I'll meet you there. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 22:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Not now. I g2g. Sunday at 10:00 AM EST. K? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 22:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) kits when do you want the kits to be born? Lovepaw My Talk! 22:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) We can do it now. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 22:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Family Since Hawkfire is my mate, and Hawkfire's son is Forestheart, and Forestheart is mates with Silvertail, I guess im family with Sunpaw,Stormpaw,Silvertail, and Forestheart.Do you want to include that on there pages? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 23:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Well? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 01:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Blank Hey Bluestar! I made this really awsome blank, (haven't finished the other two) And I was wondering what blank it could be used for? --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Leaders it is! And, I'm not quite sure how to down size it. Do you know how? [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask Mousetalon tomorrow [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) bubblekit A light gray tom with darker gray spots. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 15:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Pearltwist and Rosewillow Pearltwist is a grayish-pinkish tom and Rosewillow is a salmony colored she-cat. IRC Can you get on with Echokit? #wikia-ThunderClansnursery§₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) get on thunderclans's camp irc me and firepelt have to talk to you Echo Rocks! My Talk! 19:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Bluring Hi Blue. I asked Night why my shading on Stormfur wasn't blurring so she said ask someone with GIMP to blur it. Can you blur it? It's on PCA's talk-page. And can me and you get on the IRC #wikia-warriorcats-cap to talk about eye and tabby styles? Icestorm 21:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deputy blanks I'm really sorry, but I don't know. Try asking Bramble, or Sandy, they probably know--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 22:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) so you mean battles coming between riverclan and thunderclan for moon thingy? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Well? If you can, which channel? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 15:54, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hmmm Well, *blinks slowly* I'll really have to think about it. The Moonfield is very special to us, if you took it it would be like taking a part of every RiverClan cat with you. And, you'd have to travel well into RiverClan territory to get to it, I don't think any of us would like that very much.... and the Mistyglade is a wonderful place to hunt, but it seems as if Silverfalls is even better. Plus, since ThunderClan doesn't hunt fish, it would be a benefit to both of us if you got the Mistyglade and we got Silverfalls. Plus, the Mistyglade is very ''near your border and it isn't very big.... how about this. I'll give you the Mistyglade for Silverfalls. We'll keep the Moonfield and you keep Goldcave. Is that fair? I'd like to speak to Blacksong before I we make it official, however. [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?]] 22:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't give away silver falls!~Moonsky Hey blue can you get on irc i need your help #wikia-thunderclan'smedicineden Echo Rocks! My Talk! 00:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) When will Flowerkit, Redkit and Echokit going to be apprentices? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Blacksong Rubystar needs to speak to Blacksong. Meet me in the RiverClan Medicine Cat Den?--[[User:Nightfall101|'''LoveFall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC and quick question Hey blue are you on cause i was wonder if you wanted to get on irc. And when will Moonsky's kits become apprentices? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Cats Name: Nightshine Gender: She-cat Position: Warrior Clan: Shadowclan Pelt: Smoky black she-cat Eyes: Bright blue Personality: Very loyal and courageous. Doesn't back down to a challenge Nightshine ♥ 01:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-thunderclan'scamp. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 21:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Flameshine!!!! Bluestar! What happened to Flameshine?! I was browsing over the allegiances of ThunderClan, and she's no longer the deputy? Why? I thought that the deputy succeeded the leader? I really am sad that Ravenstar died, but why is Firestar leader? --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to meet me at #wikia-silverfalls on irc? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 21:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Blue! I was wondering if I would ever lead a Clan again? Icestorm 21:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it sounds great. (: Love leading a Clan with funny names. :D Icestorm 21:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry about the frantic message, Icestorm explained a lot after I sent it. I'm more frustrated about how I missed the battle. It was only a day after Blood came to the forest, I expected it to be longer. And, I was on Warriors wikipedia a lot yesterday, so I could have come and fought a long side you. *sigh* But, I suppose it's okay. And about Flameshine, I had a feeling it was for a reason like that. K, we cool? :) --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 22:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan Can I step down as DarkClan's leader? I'd like to be another Clan's, but not DarkClan's. I'll be a warrrior called Coffeefur. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi I found your wikia's URL. Can I join the Character Art Project? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 15:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sure. Stormpaw deserves to be a warrior. Did you hear Hawkfire was killed? [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 17:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) CAP Admins I don't think it's fair only admins can administer CAP, what if someone happens to love character art and is very good at it, but isn't very good at other admin-ish stuff? §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 19:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) CAP Can I be added to the CAP member list?--'Nightshine' ♥ 00:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) CP May I join? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 15:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Can We do cats in StarClan? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 15:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Can i join CP? --Ice is too lazy to sign IRC? Want to? Go to #wikia-moonpool. I'm waiting for you. It's the half-moon. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans (: SaintIce ♣!01:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Rivershine, i need your help. #dumpster on irc Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue i might join, but I need a little description of what this all is. Thanks! ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Toolbar I took the time to make a Cats of the Clans toolbar, though i'm not sure where to post, like a seperate page or front page. Install it and see how it works. http://catsoftheclanswiki.ourtoolbar.com/ §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 12:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I meant that I didn't know where to post the link. Anyways, glad that you like it. I find it pretty handy. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 15:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) go on irc. #wikia-thunderclan'scamp Echo Rocks! My Talk! 17:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Council Here you go: Firestar: handsome, muscular, battled-scarred ginger tom, with emerald eyes . Council of Wild (I wanted Council of Sun and Prophecy, but I cant have 2, so I'll take the wild one.) [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 18:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Council Sea and ocean- Pebblestream from Riverclan. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 18:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Wait, Ice didn't ask you :( §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 18:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) can poppysky be in skyclan? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 18:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC)